


A special kinda soap

by ToxicPineapple



Series: Femslash February 2020 [18]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: (That's the prompt), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Conversations, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Fuyuhiko is being bullied and he deserves better, Hugs, Human Shielding, In a fluffy context, Mioda Ibuki Being Herself, Shield (prompt), Slightly Less Useless Lesbian Mioda Ibuki, Useless Lesbian Koizumi Mahiru, ambiguous setting, implied romantic feelings, people who don't ship this are cowards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicPineapple/pseuds/ToxicPineapple
Summary: Once he’s fully gone, Mahiru flips around to face Ibuki, who has caught her breath by now, and broken into a grin. “So, what was that?” she asks, not as sharply as she means to.“Duuh! Ibuki was being chased by an angry yakuza man! It was scary. Ibuki was terrified for her life.” Ibuki nods seriously. “It reminded her of the time she enraged her teacher’s bulldog with her new song, and ran around the neighbourhood until dusk! She wrote another song about that, y’know, and he didn’t like it very much. Er, the dog, that is. The teacher was a woma--”“Okay,” Mahiru interrupts, pinching the bridge of her nose.---Mahiru's biggest strength lies in photography, but she also doubles as a human shield, if need be.
Relationships: Koizumi Mahiru/Mioda Ibuki
Series: Femslash February 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616182
Comments: 17
Kudos: 35





	A special kinda soap

**Author's Note:**

> written for femslash february day eighteen! the prompt is "shield"

Mahiru crouches down low, propping her elbow up on one of her knees and peering through the viewfinder on her camera. It’s risky, taking pictures so close to the edge of a cliff, but the drop is too breathtaking an image for her to chicken out. Besides, so long as she’s careful, she won’t fall o--

“Mahiru! Help me!” cries a voice behind her, and Mahiru stumbles, dropping her camera. It swings from the strap around her neck and she purposefully knocks herself backwards so that she lands on the ground, instead of tumbling off the edge and flattening herself like a pancake on the water. After making sure nothing is injured, and trying to calm her heart rate, she pulls herself to her feet and turns around, a furious lecture on her tongue.

It dies a moment later, though, when she meets Ibuki’s bright pink eyes. Mahiru falters dramatically, but Ibuki does not follow suit; she grabs Mahiru by the shoulders and throws herself behind her back, pressing her nose into the collar of Mahiru’s flannel. There is a short, tense moment of silence, filled with the sound of Ibuki breathing hard, and Mahiru’s (lesbian) brain short circuiting at the proximity, and then it is abruptly broken.

“Mioda! Get back here!” yells Fuyuhiko’s voice. He’s running too, and Mahiru has half a mind to step swiftly out of the way and let him go flying off the cliff, but she refrains, instinctively shielding Ibuki with her body as Fuyuhiko skids to a stop. He’s breathless and panting, his cheeks flushed, a look of very sharp rage (or perhaps merely irritation; Fuyuhiko is a dramatic person) pressed into his features. Mahiru regards him cooly. “Uhh, Koizumi,” Fuyuhiko straightens up. “Could you like, move over?”

“Why?” Mahiru demands. Behind her, Ibuki’s hands curl in the fabric of her shirt. “What do you want?”

“Look, it’s really not something I can just talk about, a’ight?” Fuyuhiko grunts, scratching the back of his neck. “I just wanna talk to Mioda, that’s a--”

“I’m seriously inclined to take your words with a grain of salt.” Mahiru interrupts. She knows she’s being a little harsh. Whatever Ibuki did, it was likely a huge inconvenience to Fuyuhiko at the least. He’s probably rightfully angry, and she oughtn’t be standing in the way. Hell, if it was anyone else, even another girl, she’d probably just step to the side and let him yell. Fuyuhiko has rage issues sometimes but he’s not malicious. And unprovoked, he wouldn’t even lash out. But she’s always had a weakness, as far as Ibuki is concerned.

(Perhaps the musician has sensed this, and that’s why she’s here. Mahiru honestly couldn’t care less.)

After a beat, Fuyuhiko sighs, raking a hand through his hair. “Fine, fine,” he huffs out, rolling his eyes. “Whatever. You’re a lucky bastard, Mioda,” and Mahiru might be imagining it, but she thinks she hears Ibuki give a soft hum of affirmation as Fuyuhiko turns and walks away.

Once he’s fully gone, Mahiru flips around to face Ibuki, who has caught her breath by now, and broken into a grin. “So, what was that?” she asks, not as sharply as she means to.

“Duuh! Ibuki was being chased by an angry yakuza man! It was scary. Ibuki was terrified for her life.” Ibuki nods seriously. “It reminded her of the time she enraged her teacher’s bulldog with her new song, and ran around the neighbourhood until dusk! She wrote another song about that, y’know, and he didn’t like it very much. Er, the dog, that is. The teacher was a woma--”

“Okay,” Mahiru interrupts, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Did you  _ do  _ something to provoke him?”

“Oh, for sure!” Ibuki nods furiously. “Ibuki deeeefinitely deserved his anger just now! Hehe!”

Sighing, Mahiru asks, “Are you going to tell me what you did?”   
  


“Absolutely not!”

“Got it.” Mahiru nods, pursing her lips, but stops moving again when Ibuki throws her arms around her torso in a tight hug. Because like, girls hug all the time and that’s just fine with Mahiru, even talking  _ as  _ a lesbian, but Ibuki isn’t exactly a prude. And Mahiru hasn’t seen her flirting very much with the other girls in their class. “I-Ibuki?”

“What? I need my Mahiru hugs!” Ibuki beams up at her. “You make a great shield! Ibuki felt suuuper safe. Also, you smell good, like… lemons! Do you use a special kinda soap?”

She  _ does,  _ but it doesn’t smell all that strong. Mahiru feels her cheeks warming. She spends so much time in dark rooms that she would have thought she’d carry the permanent scent of paraphenylene diamine. At least enough to overpower her soap. Ibuki must have a good nose. “I-I mean, y-yeah, but I-- are you trying to distract me, Ibuki? You shouldn’t go around provoking people like that! Kuzuryuu is a good guy--” begrudgingly, “--but there are other people who won’t--”

“Don’t do the mom friend stuff on me, Mahiru, I have a crush on you.” Ibuki pouts. Mahiru blinks. “It feels super duper weird. Don’t wanna date my mom.” She pauses for a moment, and suddenly blurts, “Oh! I left my eggs with Mikan this morning, I gotta go get them!”

“Your eggs?” Mahiru repeats weakly.

“Yeah, y’know, Ibuki’s-- ah, she’ll tell ya later, gotta run! Bye bye!” Ibuki blows Mahiru a kiss and then sprints away, leaving Mahiru to fiddle with her camera and wonder if the other girl was being entirely serious when she mentioned having a crush.

**Author's Note:**

> BIG BRAIN PAIRING!!!! these two make my heart go boom boom boom
> 
> anyway uhh fkadsjflkj damn fuyuhiko i'm sorry you are babey i will write fics about you and your bf when february is over okay i promise
> 
> love me some sdr2 girls. can't believe sdr2 has the best girls. smh.
> 
> i'm so tired it is sleepy time
> 
> (also idk if i mentioned this but the fifteenth is a rest day and i'm considering using it as a free space to do... whatever i want. guess by the time you see this i'll have made my decision lol)
> 
> accidentally posted this early and currently having a panic attack brb


End file.
